


Grim Fate

by Soulstes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Big Sisters, Brothers, Developing Friendships, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Underfell Frisk (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstes/pseuds/Soulstes
Summary: Frisk sister did her best to care for frisk before they freed the monsters. Believing their sister dead Frisk moved on to a happy life with a new family. The sister found Frisk, but seeing how happy they are she leaves Frisk in the care of the monsters and lets them believe she is dead. Four years later she is homeless, working four jobs, and in deep debt trying to pay it off. Thankfully she managed to find a place to stay with cheep rent, the downside are the brothers who she lived with take way to much interest in her. The brothers both help and hinder her terrible life.
Relationships: Frisk (Undertale) & Original Female Character(s), Papyrus & Original Undertale Character(s), Sans (Undertale) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

'Raising a kid on your own is ruff especially when your still a teen.'

A women dressed in a black track suit sat with her back to the wall of the abandoned warehouse she was currently living in. She was no more the seventeen years old protecting and providing for the nine year old using her lap as a pillow. They had run from another abusive foster home six months ago.

By working odd jobs the pare managed to survive. Winter had been brutal, but through their perseverance and determination they survives the cold months. Frisk loved their big sister more than anything and their sister loved them with the same strength.

Their life was hard yet they where happy as long as the had each other. Happy times where dashed when the pair where captured and taken back the the group home. Frisk was separated from their sister and sent off the an even worse home. The couple who took care of Frisk hated them and only had them for the pay check to use on boos.

Frisk's big sis came for Frisk one month later after finally tracking them down. Frisk escaped with their sister in the dead of night. The man in charge of Frisk woke and in a drunken rage fallowed the pair with a gun. That was the night Frisk's sister made her first kill. The night Frisk's sister died protecting them from being shot. That was the day Frisk died on the i side.

After their sister bleed out in the alleyway Frisk was taken back to the group home. Frisk was set up with six different homes and ran away from all of them. The day Frisk climbed the mountain was the day they found new hope.

Frisk's sister had died in that alleyway, but was brought back in the ambulance. She was taken the hospital and kept there for months. When she was released from the hospital she had a debt of tens of thousands of dollars. The foster home refused to take her back and she was forced to live on the streets. She searched for Frisk until she found them in the care of a monster.

Frisk's sister wanted to take them away. Wanted to take care of Frisk like she used to. Wanted to be there for her sibling. But she didn't take Frisk. It was painfully clear that Frisk had finally found a happy home. They where loved, clean, housed, well fed, and truly happy. That was the type of home Frisk need. Not an abandoned warehouse, showers at the gas station, food once a day or every other day, and a sister who owed more money then she made. It nearly shattered her soul, but the sister decided to leave Frisk in the care of monsters. One day when she got back on her feet she would see Frisk again.

===

It had been four years sense monsters had surfaced. Frisk's thirteenth birthday was just around the corner. Frisk tried to be happy on their birthday for their friends and family even if they hatted their birthday. Their birthday was also the day they watched their sister die.

To calibrate this year Frisk was having a party at the Park. All their friends and family would be their.

Frisk's sister had been busy the last several years. She still did not have a home and worked four different jobs. Monday to Friday she worked as a secretary from 6am to 3pm she also worked as a bartender from 4pm to 12pm. Saturday and Sunday she worked at Muffet's cafe from 6am to 3pm and was a server at Grillby's from 5pm to 1am. With literally no free time she still had to her debt by picking up her mail at her PO box in the post office every Saturday.

By working four jobs and not living in a house the past four years she had managed to pay of a good portion of her debt while saving some cash up to rent a cheep apartment. Looking through several ad's for sharing a home she came across a cheep option, in a decent location near her job sights, and the home owner's where monsters two skeleton brother's.

As they where skeletons she assumed she would not have to worry to much about them trying to approach her. With that in mind she called and set up a face to face meeting with the younger of the brother's. To keep her mind off of what day it was she worked extra hard at her weekend jobs.

===

Frisk's birthday came and went and the woman was schedule to finally meet that skeleton. What had he said his name was... Paper... Patrick... Parchment.... It started with a P and was a type of paper product she knew she had heard about before. Well it dis not matter at the moment. Right not she had to worry about finishing her sift at Muffet's changing, quickly meet and made a good impression on that skeleton to hopefully get a place to live, change again, then book it over to Grillby's for her shift there. If their was one thing none of her bosses liked it was tardiness.

"~Oh Grim Dear.~"

Muffet called out for her favored human worker. A women dressed if a black maid costume with long black and white striped hair pulled back into a French braid rushed out of the back room with three trays. Two trays held in each hand and one balanced on her head.

"One moment please, Madame."

"Finish up those orders then come see me in my office, Grim Dear."

"Yes, Madame."

Muffet returned to the back to make some more pastries. Grim's face stayed its prefect stoic mask while her bangs framed her face and covered her left eye. She delivered the orders to all the waiting customers, placed the trays behind the counter, and went in the back. Grim sucked in a breath before knocking on Miss Muffet's office door.

"~Come in, Grim Dear.~"

"You wanted to see me, Madame."

Grim entered the well furnished room. Muffet sat at a fancy desk sitting in a fine arm chair. The spider women was fond of pretty things.

"Yes, I did. Grim Dear have a seat."

"Yes, Madame."

Grim sat in the seat across of Muffet's desk. The spider's eyes crinkled and a smile formed showing her pleasure at Grim's manners. Grim sat down with perfect posture and her signature stoic face. No emotion could be detected on her pale features or her dull lifeless grey-blue eye the other was hidden by her striped hair.

"~My, my, you really are as perfect as a doll. Such manners, perfect posture, and always respectful. You really are my favorite human you know. I could just eat you up.~"

Considering Grim had the misfortune to accidentally walk in on Muffet butchering a humans body she stiffened. Muffet noticed and let out a loud laugh.

"~Do not fear my dear Grim I would never eat you. You are my best worker after all.~"

"Thank you Madame."

Muffet hummed as she studied Grim then left out a frustrated sigh.

"It's a shame you won't work for me full time. I could really use the help on week days. I could always raise your pay."

Muffet tried to bride Grim with a raise. The human know it was an empty offer. In the past three years Grim had been working for Muffet she had not once gotten anything for free or without strings attached. After the incident of walking in on Muffet the two had worked out an agreement and contract. Grim had negotiated a set pay double what she had made at the time in exchange for her silence, hard work every weekend for five years and an arrangement that Grim would "help" Muffet out if needed.

"Mundane, we had a fixed contract. I work weekends only."

Muffet pouted as she rested her chin on one of her six hands.

"Yes, yes I remember. If I had known what a good worker you turned out to be I would have made if ten years."

Grim was sure Muffet would have.

"Oh well, at least I'll make use of you as long as I have you. Now the reason I called you is recently I learned of your night job of weekends."

Muffet's eyes turned hard.

"Why are you working for that man and how long have you been working for that man?"

"I've worked for Mr. Grillby only a month. I am working to pay off a debt I created over sever months."

Muffet leaned back in her chair humming.

"How long will you need to work for him?"

"Two years and five months."

"How much do you owe him."

"A lot."

"Grim you told me you have medical debt."

"I do."

"Then why do you owe him?"

"To much drinking."

"Grim."

"Yes, Madame?"

"You need to stop gaining debt. If you owe me anything you will never be free."

"I know Madame."

"Very well I won't stop you working for my rival as you are in debt. But I don't like you working for my competition."

"Sorry, Madame."

"Apology accepted. Now get back to work ~Grim Dear.~"

"Yes, madame."

Grim rose from the chair nodded to her boss and left the office. She finished the rest of her shift with no farther interruptions. Once her sift was over she hurried to change out of her uniform into her causal cloths of black jeans, black t-shirt, black zip up ankle boots, a black hoodie, black gloves, a black backpack, and grabbed her black motorcycle helmet.

Mounting her black bike she sped off down the streets of Ebbot city and into a neighborhood. After locating the address she was to Meet the skeleton at she parked her bike on the curb just out front. The house was a nice looking two story home. Taking a deep breath Grim removed her helmet and pulled up her hood self-consciously.

She had not realized tell parking that most of the being in this neighborhood where monsters. Not that she had anything against monsters as a whole, but Grim was wise enough to know to watch her back in their territory. Grim walked up the drive way and checked her cheep watch. It was almost 3:30 in the afternoon. She had made it on time for the meeting. With that small comfort Grim knocked on the door.

Loud foot falls could be heard through the door before it was violently pulled open by the tallest monster Grim had ever seen. The skeleton had very sharp features with knife like fangs, a crack over his left eye socket , burning red pinpricks of light eyed her skeptically. He dressed in mostly black with hints of red and gold. He had on black jeans, red heeled boots, a red belt with gold chains and a skull with ruby's for eyes, a red shirt under a black biker jacked, and a torn up red scarf. He eyed Grim skeptically. Not really sure what to do Grim bowed her head in respect and greeted the monster the same way she could deal with one of her customers.

"Greetings Sir. I am Grim Jackson. I am here about your vacant room."

Raising her head Grim looked up at the skeleton. He was taken aback by how she spoke. No fear, polite, and straightforward. He hummed and looked pleased.

"Hello Miss Jackson. I am the great and terrible Papyrus. Come inside."

"Thank you Mr. Papyrus."

Grim entered the house. Papyrus was pleasantly surprised to find a human with manners. From personal experience most humans where just as rude as monsters. Grim had found Monsters where a lot nicer if you where polite.

"If you are to live there are several rules you must understand and a gree to follow before I show you the room. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. First upstairs off-limits to you. The basement must also never be entered. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Second you are not to Disturbed me or my brother. My work is very important. I don't have time to deal with human problems."

"Okay."

"I am not fond of pets, but if you do have one or get one let me know in advance. You are allowed to have one pet, but it will cost an extra $50 a month and may cost extra if it disturbs me. Any damages it cause will be payed by you and if I have to watch it for any length of time."

"I don't have a pet."

"Well then you won't have to worry about paying extra. Now as for the areas of the house you can be in. The main floor is this living room, their is a kitchen, a full bathroom, the Landry room, and the spare bedroom. You can go anywhere down here. There is a garage that you can use, however before that what type of vehicle do you drive."

"Just the bike out front."

"Excellent then you can use the garage to store your bike there is an empty corner to the left."

"Thank you."

"... No problem."

Papyrus cleared his throat and faint red Hue appeared on his cheeks.

"Anyway there is also a back yard you are free to use. If you want to plant a garden let me know and we can arrange something."

"Thanks."

"Now that you know the rules and areas you can be in let me show you around. The monthly rent for the room and use for everything else is 150 a month."

Papyrus showed Grim around the bottom floor. She got a feel for the kitchen, saw the garage, and the backyard. The room for rent was small with a little closet. It might not be all that big, but it was better than sleeping in a warehouse. After seeing everything Papyrus took her back to the living room.

"Well what do you think, human?"

Papyrus stood with his arms crossed. Grim looked him in the eye when she spoke.

"You have a very nice home. The room looks good. If you will have me I would like to rent it."

Papyrus thought about it for a moment. He liked this human so far she had been better than the other three looking into the room he would have to think it over and get back to her.

"I will have to get back to you. There are several others interested in that room as well."

"Of course. Thank you for meeting me Mr. Papyrus. If that is all I should be heading off to work."

"Yes, well... Your welcome."

Papyrus opened the door for Grim as she excited she thanked him again and was gone with in the minute. He was a little surprised the met up had gone so well. The other humans had all ether silently judged him or where scared put of their minds. This Grim had shown on fear or really any emotion at all. She had been very polite to. A plus in his book. Papyrus decided Grim would be the human he would let rent the room. Of course he would not get back to her for a few days to made it look like he was considering the others.

Grim drove away from the house feeling empty. It would be nice to have a real roof over her head, but she would not bother holding her breath. This place would be like all the others and say no after a few days. It was okay she was used to it by now. She arrived at Grillby's with half an hour to spare. Parking and hurrying in through the back she entered the staff room to get her uniform from her locker. After quickly changing and using the restroom Grim took a moment to sit and drink a fresh batch of black coffee. Fuku Grillby's daughter entered the room and jumped slightly.

"Oh! Grim you startled me. What are you doing here early?"

Grim held up her coffee mug and took a long swig of the burning liquid. Fuku smirked.

"Oh, is someone tired? Did a man keep you up last light."

Grim shook her head and the flame elemental's grin disappeared. Fuku was only a year younger than Grim in age. Despite not knowing the human for long she was worried. Grim was always tired yet still functioned as good or better than most people who got enough sleep on a regular basis.

"Hey you alright?"

"Yes, just a little tired."

"You sure your okay? You are always tired."

"I work a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Have a couple jobs."

"You have two job's?"

"Four. Two full time week jobs and two part time weekend jobs."

"What!"

Fuku was shocked. If what Grim just said was true then she literally never stopped working say or night.

"Why do you work so much?"

"Need the money."

"Why?"

"Debt."

"Oh..."

Fuku could not argue with that she knew of a couple individuals who where indebted to muffet. Those poor souls would be indebt for the rest of their lives. Grim finished off her coffee and rinsed it out it the brake room sink. She was used to washing dishes as it was the last thing she did before going home every night. The simple black and white server uniform looked good on her thin form.

"Hey Grim."

"Yes?"

"Be careful put there tonight. I hurd dad muttering about a large party of humans reserving the party table in the corner. If they give you trouble tell someone."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Sure. Whatever."

Fuku changed back into her casual clothes and left for the apartment upstairs. Grim headed out into the main area five minuets before her shift started. As usual Grillby was behind the bar and he glanced at his server his purple flames glowing slightly brighter. Grillby and Grim nodded to one another signalling for her to start her rounds.

Grim glided around the bar with practiced grace. She took empty plates and glasses to the back for washing. New customers took their seats and Grim was there withing seconds. She cleared and wiped down tables and got refills. While Grillby went back to fill the orders Grim manned the Bar untill her got back. From the moment Grim started her sift to the and she never sat down. Her two ten minuet brakes where dependent of whether or not it was crowded.

When then end of her shift drew near Grim went in back to wash the pile of dishes. She washed then, dried them, and put them away. Grim was exhausted and needed to get home to sleep for four hours wake up early to shower then be back a Muffet's by six am.

Grillby had not spoke more than a few words with Grim sense he hired her to pay off her debt. She was a surprisingly hard worker who did and excellent job, but her heath was a little concerning. He had done a background check on her and found out about her other three jobs. He did not say anything yet he was still mildly worried about Grim.

Grim finished her shift and changed back into her casual clothing. Turning to leave Grim managed not to jump at the sight of Grillby standing in the doorway of the brake room.

"Is there something you need sir?"

Grillby said nothing and just looked at her. Grim stood still as she waited for his answer. He knew he was cutting into her sleep time. Grillby approached Grim and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Good work."

With that out of the way Grillby turned and left a stunned Grim alone. She hummed to herself and allowed a small smile.

'Maybe working here won't be so bad.'

Grim thought to herself before leaving the room. When Grim got home that night she pasted put the moment she hit her camping cot.

===

It was not tell next Saturday Papyrus called Grim letting her know she could rent out the room. Grim swung by that very say to pick up a spare set of house keys for her to use. Grim moved all her merger belongings to her room the following day.

Papyrus had expected to see a little more of the human renter. However she was almost always at work. She left early, came home in the afternoon, left for her other job, then came home late at night, and repeated that process every single day. She was gone so much Sans had not even met the human.

Two months went by before Papyrus decided to have a conversation with Grim. What finally made him decide to insert himself into her business was the small traces of blood on the living room carpet and the bandages in the garbage can hidden by other track.

Papyrus stayed up friday night untill Grim came home. She was late. Very very late. Papyrus was worried. Sans had come home hours earlier he went down stairs around 3am to get something to distract him from his latest nightmare. Sans froze at the top steps when he realized Papyrus was sitting on the sofa in the living room. Papyrus was usually in bed at the latest by 11. This had even Sans concerned.

"boss? what are you doing up this late?"

"I could ask you the same thing Brother."

"nightmare."

"I see... I am waiting for the human to show up."

"the renter?"

"What other human lives with us."

Papyrus snapped. Little droplets of sweet dripped down Sans's skull.

" she not home yet?"

"WOULD I BE WAITING UP THIS LATE IF SHE WAS HOME?"

Papyrus sound both angry and cranky. Papyrus was a in a bad mood when he dad enough sleep, but when sleep deprived he was a nightmare in his own right. Sans shuddered.

" no boss."

"Don't waist my time with stupid questions Sans."

" sorry boss."

Papyrus let out a sigh and stood up. He headed for the kitchen and looked at Sans.

"Come on I'll make some light night spaghetti."

" okay."

Sans fallowed Papyrus into the kitchen. The younger brother worked in silence while constantly glancing at the clock. Ten minutes passed, twenty minutes passed, half an hour passed and the brothers ate in silence. Sans stayed up with Papyrus to wait for the human. It was clear to Sans Paps was very worried. It was 45 minuets after 3am Papyrus stood.

"That's it I'm going out to look for her."

" boss it's late."

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY IM GOING OUT! Something has clearly happened or else she would have been home by now."

" boss..."

"Save it Sans. While she is under my roof she is my responsibility."

The brother's started arguing. Papyrus determined to go look for Grim while Sans tried to talk him out of looking for the women he had never met. While they shouted at one another the front door opened. Brothers stopped two sets of burning red eyelights staring down at Grim.

"GRIM!"

Papyrus rushed to catch her before she fell down. Grim's breathing she sharp and pained. Sans's eyelights went out as he took in his first view of Grim. Her hoodie was ripped and stained with dirt, her jeans where ripped open in the crotch and her legs covered with blood. It did not take a genius to figure out what happened to her. Grim had been raped.

"Grim who did this to you."

Papyrus voice was quieter than Sans had ever hurd it. The hint of blue that had been in Grim's eye was completely gone.

"Papyrus set her down on the couch."

Sans ordered his brother. Papyrus looked at his elder brother and did as told. Grim was placed down. She was barely coherent. Sans approached her and covered her lower half with his hoodie.

" Papyrus in going to check her soul go get the first aid kit."

Papyrus did as ask without question. Sans used his magic to gently grip and remove the humans soul. When it was out he lost his breath.

Grey it was almost completely grey with spiderweb like cracks spanning the entire surface. A deep scar slit the center in half. The only thing holding the soul together was a week pules of perseverance that pumped to the rhythm of her heartbeat.

" what the hell have you been through."

Sans whispered. Papyrus gasped from behind Sans. The monsters stared at the women with a near shattered soul. The trauma one had to live through for a soul to look like Grim's was...

"Sans we have have to help her."

" i know bro."

"What happened to her?"

" don't know but we're going to find out."


	2. Forced time off

After Grim passed out she was asleep for over 18 hours. Papyrus had taken it upon himself to call and inform Grim's bosses of what happened to her. Both Muffet and Grillby agreed to give her the weekend off so she could recover. When he called her human bosses he got mixed results. The manager of the bar she worked at durning the week was happy to give Grim time off for the week and was very concerned for her wellbeing. Her daytime week boss not only did not care he was going to force Grim to work anyway.

Papyrus got a call back from that bastard as he had apparently had a change for heart with in the hour. Sans had a very smug look on his skull. Papyrus knew his brother had gone and terrified the human into giving Grim time off. Not the best way to go about it, but considering the circumstances he would let it slide in order to take care of his renter.

The brothers had taken care of Grim to the best of their abilities, but neither knew much about human physiology. Well Sans had seen plenty Female humans nude, but he did not know how to patch one up. They called Alphys to see if she could do anything, but the lizard was less than helpful. The only thing worth mentioning was her suggestion to call the cops. Rather reluctantly Papyrus reported the incident and a pare of female officers came by around eight o'clock that same morning.

Officer King and Officer Jones where very helpful and left instructions for Grim when she woke. They asked the boys to call them when she was up so they could talk with Grim. The human female's gave Grim a check up before they left.

'I feel like shit what happened... oh right that guy with the knife... it hurt more than expected. heh... I'm the last person he'll ever do that to... i wonder if anyone will find the body... what time is it?'

Grim's thoughts ended with her getting off the couch to find out what time it was. She entered the kitchen to look at the stove clock it was off.

'That's weird. Papyrus always sets the kitchen clock. Maybe there was a power outage.'

Grim left the kitchen and ignored her hunger pain as she was used to it by this point. Entering the living room to look at the clock on the wall it was no longer hanging from the nail on the wall.

'That makes no sense. Why are both clocks gone. Where's my phone.'

Grim searched the living room for her cell and found nothing. She checked the kitchen, and even her bedroom. It was nowhere to be found. Grim decided to open the blackout curtains to take a guess by where the sun was. She flinched at how bright it was when her eyes adjusted to the afternoon sun setting in the distance. Only one thing crossed Grim's mind in that moment.

'SHIT!'

Papyrus was up in his room working on paperwork when the swearing started. Dropping his work he left his room to see what the commotion was. Grim was up completely dressed, a bag over her shoulder, and the front door open.

"HUMAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

"Going to work."

Grim snapped at Papyrus before slamming the door shut behind her. Papyrus stood still for a moment before rushing to catch Grim. The police had approved of Grim taking the week off to recover, get much needed rest, and so they could interview her about what happened. The front door opened violently as Papyrus rushed out front. She was already on her bike.

"GRIM STOP!"

Papyrus shouted after Grim.

"Fuck off! I'm late!"

She put her helmed on while flipping him off as she started her engine and speed off down the street. Sans appeared in the door way behind his brother. He had been attracted by the yelling and got to witness Grim showing emotions for once.

" well she's something."

"SANS WE NEED TO GO AFTER HER."

" relax bro we know where she's going. all it will take is a short cut."

Sans held out his hand as his left eyelight glowed red. Papyrus grumbled, but took his brother's hand. Within a moment the two where standing at the entrance to Grillby's. Sans grinned and happily enter the bar fallowed by a unhappy Papyrus. Grillby was surprised to see the brothers. Sans not so much as he made it a point to show up when ever he could. Papyrus on the other hand made it a point not to be there if he could. Only ever showing up to pick Sans up.

The situation involving Grim was passed off to the fire elemental. Grillby could not help his amusement. He found it almost impossible to believe Grim had sworn or flipped Papyrus off she was too polite and see well mannered. Fuku was busy filling in for Grim as she was not there. When Fuku went in back to get an order ready she dropped her empty tray seeing an out of breath Grim already changed into her uniform.

"Sorry I'm late. What time is it?"

"Ugh... Half an hour passed your shift start."

"Oh crap. I'm so sorry. Let me take over. What orders do you have?"

"Two orders of fries for the booth in the corner. A couple of beers for the poker game. And mustard and fries for the patrons at the bar along with a milkshake."

"Alright. Thanks for covering for me so far. It won't happen again."

Grim took the tray and quickly got all the orders under twenty seconds. Fuku was stunned and mindless followed the human as she took over working.

Sans spit out some of the mustered he was currently drinking at seeing Grim dressed in a waiter uniform. Papyrus followed his stare and glared. Grim flew by them weaving in and around the tables as an expert. She delivered everything on the tray and took three more orders on her way. When she delivered the skeletons orders she did not even glance at them. Papyrus grabbed her arm when she tried to leave.

"Papyrus what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"I'm working."

"You are supposed to be taking time off!"

"I cant to afford that. Sir."

"I called all your bosses and told them what happened to you. Everyone of them agreed to give you this weekend and next week off."

"What?"

"Grim you have been given time off."

Papyrus stated. Grim looked like she had never heard of it before. She looked utterly confused and looked at Grillby.

"What time off?"

The elemental was sadly surprised Grim asked that. Knowing her work schedule he was slightly disappointed.

"Grim your not working tonight or tomorrow night."

"What! Why? Am i fired?"

"No you just need time to recover."

"Recover from what? I am not injured."

Grim argued about not working. She was determined to work as she was fine. Grilbby sighed he would need to explain things to her. Papyrus was not going to let Grim even if she believed she was fine. Sans was just enjoying the show. And Fuku was confused.

"Fuku watch the bar for me. Grim we'll discuss this in back."

"Yes dad."

Grim fallowed Grillby in back after getting her arm back with Papyrus not far behind. Sans was picked up by his middle and haled back by his brother. Grillby took Grim into the employee brake room.

"Grim you need to go home."

"Why?"

"Because..."

Grillby was not sure how to say it. He knew what happened to Grim but she was not showing any recognition. Luckily for Grillby Papyrus answered for him being completely blunt.

"I told him you where raped last night. All your bosses have been informed and you given time off as a result. That reminds me you will be needing to meet with a couple cops who will help you with your situation."

Grim had managed to have her worker mask of stoic neutrality on, but what Papyrus said shook her to her very soul. The monsters watched in fascination as her normally dull grey eyes turned different colors. First they flashed blue, turned violet, became red, faded back to violet to blue, once blue again they faded back to grey with a vain of each color sparking out from her pupil. Grim took a shaky breath.

'This is bad. Very very bad. Do they know I killed him? It was self-defense, but will it be seen that way?'

Many thoughts flashed through Grim's brain.

"How do you know what happened last night?"

Grim figured that was a fairly safe question to ask with out reviling to much.

"you came home with torn pants and bloody legs in your south region. plus you reeked of blood. it don't take a genius to figure out what happened to ya doll."

For the first time Grim looked down at Sans. She was several inches taller than the fat skeleton. Grim blinked.

'How can a skeleton be fat?"

Papyrus and Grillby both had to stifle their snickers. Sans looked genuinely offended. It took Grim a moment to realise she said that last thought out loud.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"no shit doll. i take offense to that. 'm big boned not fat."

Sans's right eyelight burned red glowing intimidatingly. Grim was not impressed. She had been dealing with asshole monsters on a daily basses for the past four years and she was not going to back down to these pushovers. However if she still wanted to keep her job it was best for her not to lose another job by getting into a fight. Besides from what she could tell this short stack had to be the brother Papyrus was disappointed in. That made him one of her land lords.

"I apologise sir. I meant no offence."

Grim clenched her fists, swallowed her pride, and used years of experience in service to mask her emotions. She bowed as she said sorry. Sans was slightly surprised by her sudden switch in her manner. He liked her bowing though as it stroked his ego.

"guess I can forgive ya this once as your clearly not thinking straight."

'Asshole'

Grim thought but said.

"Thank you sir."

Sans looked rather smug. Papyrus rolled his eyelights and cleared his throat. Grim looked at up at him.

"You are going to come home with us as you do not have any work for the next few days. We need to discus your problems and what my brother and I have done for you."

"yeah. and we can go over how much are help will cost ya."

"SANS!"

"come on boss her shit is bothering us. so increasing the rent shouldn't be an issue."

Sans grinned smuggle at Grim. Her fists clenched and she looked the skeleton dead in the eye.

"If you are going to increase my rent I will pay you for this v month and be out of your hair by tommorow. I have a place I can stay."

Sans was not expecting her to say that. He glared but before he could say anything Papyurs intervened.

"We are not raising the rent. It will remain the price we agreed on."

Grim looked skeptical. She waited for the catch there was always a catch. When she realized Papyrus was dead serous she nodded.

'Then again some beings are reasonable. I am his renter after all and maybe taking care of me is just to make sure I keep paying rent. That makes sense.'

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

For a moment they just stood there awkwardly then something occurred to Grim.

"Mr. Papyrus?"

"Yes?"

"How did you and your brother arrive here so fast? I left before you and was speeding. How did you even get here? I did not see you car in either parking lot."

===

Grim never got an answer to her question instead she was forced to go back home and the brothers meet her at the door. She was very unhappy to learn Papyrus had taken her phone, but he did give it back after making sure she was not going to try and work any of her days she got off. Grim very reluctantly gave her word which she had far to much integrity to brake a promise.

With not much time being left in the day and nothing else to really do Grim shut herself up in her room and fell asleep. Each brother checked on her individually. When Sans popped in he had planed to have a chat with her, but seeing Grim passed out on her cot he left her be in favor of exploring her room.

Grim's room was practically bare of all decoration. She literally slept on a camping cot that could be easily folded and take if needing to leave in quickly. The closet was filled with work outfits for her week jobs, a jacket, a pare of black dress shoes, black flats, a pare of black sneakers, and a pare of black boots. There was a small dresser with three drawers top had undergarments, second socks, the third had leggings, t-shirts, and sweat pants. A suit case was in the bottom of the closet and her back pack sat in the corner. A lamp sat on top of a small bedside table with two drawers the top had a knife a couple books, pens, her keys, and nothing else of real interest. The bottom drawer was locked and needed a key to open it.

Other than that that the room was blank. Sans had more decorations that this human and that was saying something. The locked drawer really cot attention. He looked around her room for a key and found nothing.

"Don't move."

Sans had had his back to Grim for a brief moment. Out of the corner of his eye socket he saw her holding a shot gut trained on his skull. Her eyes where dead and it took a moment for her to realize it was him.

"Sorry."

She dropped the barrel and sat back down clutching the gun in her hands. A few drops of sweat dripped down Sans's skull.

" what ya doing with a gun doll?"

Grim blinked and looked up at him.

"Never sleep without it."

Sans could say nothing to that. He wondered what she had been through for her to sleep every night with a fucking shotgun. Before Sans was able to respond Grim flopped backwards on her cot fast asleep with gun in her arms. He decided it was best to just leave her be. Taking into account she slept with a gun every night if it suddenly went missing she would probably freak out.

Papyrus checked on her a few hours later after dinner. He realised not once had he seen her eat that day. As a monster on a mission she stomped into her room swinging the door open loudly.

"GRIM YOU-"

BANG!!!

...

...

...

Papyrus was abruptly cut off by the blast that blew a hole in the wall five inches from his head. His eye lights looked at the hole in the wall slowly they shifted to human kneeling on her cot, gun held to her shoulder, finger on the trigger, while smoke curled from the barrel of the gun. It was quiet several moments.

"Papyrus! What happened? Are you okay?"

Sans's concerned voice broke the silence that stretched in the little room. Papyrus's expression hardened and he marched with a purpose over to Grim. The women's eyes where glazed over a gentle gloved had lightly taped her shoulder.

"Grim?"

Papyrus spoke in a softer voice. Grim's breathing was steady and she slumped forward still asleep. Papyrus gently tried to take the gun from her iron grip, but she was not letting it go. He crumbled profanities under his breath. Giving up he just scooped Grim's sleeping form up into hos arms and took her to the kitchen. Sans followed behind eyeing Grim with both suspicion and confusion.

" boss? what's going on? why did she shoot at you?"

"Hush! She is still asleep. I am going to wake her up and get some answers pit of her after i force some food down her throat."

"why do I have to be quiet then?"

"Your voice is annoying and grates on my eardrums."

" ya don't have ears bro."

"SILENCE! CAN'T YOU SEE THE HUMAN IS SLEEPING!!!"

Grim's head snapped up while she was in Papyrus's arms. Apparently him shouting in her ear woke her up.

"... Papyrus? Why are you holding me?"

"Your awake? Good. You are going to eat something then answer me and my useless brother's questions."

"Why?"

"Because I said so human now stay seated."

Papyrus put Grim down in a chair and went to the fridge to get a leftover container full of semi burnt pasta. He served it to her cold. She eyed the container dubiously.

"Eat!"

Papyrus commanded. Normally Grim would do as told, she would put aside her pride for the better of her image, she would be willing to do many things to keep her jobs and home, but eating cold burnt food when she had other options was not something she would do.

"No."

"What was that?"

"I'm not eating cold food. Besides this pasta is burnt."

"What?"

"If you want me to eat something then please make sure it is nether cold or burnt."

Grim set her gun down in her lad and crossed her arms. Sans burst out laughing at the expression on Papyrus's skull. Papyrus was stunned. Most people did not refuse his food nor where so blunt in doing so.

"Human. You WILL eat what you are given and not complain. I will warm the plate up, but I refuse to waste perfectly good food."

The tone in Papyrus's voice brooked no room for argument. Grim's determined look faded as she quickly resined to the fact Papyrus was going to win this argument. To tired to care anymore Grim nodded her constant.

"Good!"

Papyrus warmed up the pasta and placed the plate in front of Grim. She looked at it, at Papyrus, then back at the food. Papyrus crossed his arms and tapped his red boots impatiently.

"Well? Start eating!"

Papyrus snapped making it clear he had no patience. Grim looked up at him blankly.

"Can I please have a fork?"

Papyrus flushed his cheekbones turned a bright red as he realized he had not provided a way for her to eat. Quickly getting the fork out of it's respective drawer he stabbed it into the wooden table in front of Grim meer inches from her plate. Grim's eyes widened and she looked up at the skeleton.

"EAT!!!"

Grim waisted no more time. She had been pushing her luck by making things difficult for Papyrus. Grim finished the past in under 30 seconds. She would be puking it up later, but anything was better that facing an angry Papyrus. Just the thought of his rage was enough to make her shudder. She was determined not to get on his bad side.

"As pleased as I am you enjoyed my cooking do not eat so fast. I read it was bad for humans to eat to fast. Don't you dare through up my food! Now you are going to answer some questions. Brother I believe you wanted to go first."

'Oh shit...'

" thanks boss. now Doll."


	3. Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: brief description rape and murder mentioned in this chapter

'Why is this happening to me?'

Grim thought to herself as she glanced around the room for any possible exits. The brothers had anticipated this reaction and both stood at key locations. Sans was standing in the doorway to the kitchen blocking a dash for the front door. Papyrus was close enough he could grab Grim before she made it more than two steps.

'Smile while you can shark face. I'll find a way to get back at you some day.'

Grim thought as Sans approached the table grinning like a mad man. Grim tapped her fingers across her shotgun contemplating just dusting the smug bastard. It was a awful tempting thought, but with Papyrus in the room...

Grim decided not to do anything stupid not matter how tempting it was at the moment. She silently grumbled while Sans thought of a good first question to ask Grim.

"alrigh' Doll we got some questions we want ya to answer."

"And if I refuse?"

"YOU WILL ANSWER OUR QUESTIONS OR FACE MY RATH!"

Papyrus stated as matter of fact. It took a lot of will power for Grim not to laugh at that statement. True she did not want to get on her landlord's bad side, but did he really just strike a pose?

"bro... you did it again."

Sans said with the a hind of amusement in his voice. Papyrus's skull turned bright red and he quickly took his foot off the chair he had just used as a rock and cleared his throat.

"Human. You will answer our questions. There is no way out of this. We also... have a few things to discuss other than what happened to you the other night."

"Like what?"

"Well..."

"ya got ta meet a couple of fine coppers so they can take your statement. or something like that."

Sans stated with a shrug. Grim's stoic face kick in hiding her grimes.

"SANS! THAT IS NOT HOW WE AGREED TO TELL HER!"

"come on bro. she's clearly not the lady ya thought she was. Doll can take the blunt truth. right, Doll?"

Oh how Grim hatted that nickname. Still better to be called a Doll than a slut. She nodded just to shut the bone man up. He grinned.

"see? she can take it blunt."

Grim rolled her eyes as her annoyance grew. She like it better when she did not know this fat skeleton. Papyrus was short tempered, but at least was not this annoying.

"SANS YOU A- ... Human where do you think ypur going? Sit back down."

Grim had made an attempt to sneak away while the skeletons where occupied with arguing. With a sigh Grim slumped back into her chair.

"ENOUGH STALLING! Sans ask your questions so I can instigate her."

"okay boss. so Doll, why do you sleep with a shotgun?"

"Habit."

Grim answered, but refused to give an explanation. Sans frowned.

"lets try that again Doll. why do you sleep with a gun?"

"Habit."

Sans started to get irritated. She was just gibing him the same answer and knowing what little he did about her personally he could assume she would stick with stort vage answers.

"fine, we'll do this the hard way. why did you shoot at Papyrus?"

"... what?"

Grim sounded and looked genually confused at that question. She stared at Sans blankly than panic filled her eyes and she snaped all her attention the Papyrus.

"Did I hurt you? How bad is the damage? Shit! I cant afford this. Are you going to kick me out?"

Grim started to panic asking questions and thinking unpleasant thoughts. Sans slapped her across the face silencing her. Papyrus instantly grabbed Sans's hand with glowing eyelights.

"SANS! YOU DO NOT HIT A LADY!"

"she an't no lady boss."

"BROTHER I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SCARE OFF ANOTHER RENTER! YOU WILL APOLOGISE RIGHT THIS INSTANCE. IF I EVER SEE OR HEAR OF YOU HURTING MISS GRIM AGAIN I WILL THROW YOU ONTO THE SHED AND MAKE YOU SCREAM! NOW APOLOGISE!"

Papyrus used his free hand to slam Sans skull on the edge or table causing the crack over his right eyelight to grow and spiderweb across his skull. Grim was surprised from the rather gentle slap, but was starting to actually fear Papyrus. If he treated his brother like this then if she ever truly made him angry she was actually toast.

"Are you okay?"

Grim got over her shock, stood, and went to Sans's side. The skeleton cluched his skull in pain and shooed Grim away. A rage filled Grim's soul and her eye turned red.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Grim rounded on Papyrus. Her gun had been dropped on the floor in her hast to be at Sans side.

"Me? HE slapped you."

"What Sans did was not nice, but at least it was gentle. You literally cracked his skull! Is this how you treat your brother?"

"Human-"

"No! This is not okay! You have no idea how lucky you are to be able to actually see your brother. How lucky you are to actually still be around him. I would kill to be able to see Frisk again!"

Grim shouted in rage. It took her a moment and the stunned expression on their faces on their skulls that she said way to much.

'Oh crap.'

"HOW DO YOU KNOW FRISK!"

Papyrus shouted loosing his cool. Sans despite his pain was trying to proscess the implications Grim just gave away. Both brothers where very fond, protective, and some what secretive of their anvastor. They both owed that kid a lot and knew the kid had been down for a while. Grim turned on her heal and ran.

"HEY!!!"

Papyrus tried to grab Grim and missed. He smacked Sans on the back of his skull, lighter this time, and knocked Sans out of his thoughts. Using his magic Sans tried and failed to grab hole of Grim's soul. She fell back on her ass before opening the door as glowing bones shot out of the ground in front of the door.

"I have to do everything around here. HUMAN, You Can Not Escape The Great And Terrible Papyrus. Now you will stop being a coward and answer my questions is that clear?"

"..."

Grim refused to answer instead griping her knees and waiting to for him to hurt her. Papyrus marched over to her and picked her up by her shirt. Grim stayed in her ball even as she was plopped on the couch. Sans left the Kitchen and sat next to her making sure she would not escape. Papyrus took the spot on her other side and let out a say.

"Miss Grim..."

Papyrus rubbed his temple. This whole conversation had deterates very quickly. He was trying to find the right words for the situation at hand. Grim was trapped between the brothers, Papyrus on her right leaning forward skull in gloved hand while he thought, Sans on her left leaning on the armrest still holding his throbbing skull he would need to eat a monster candy to get rid of the new cracks off his scar.

"Miss Grim we have a lot to descus."

Papyrua started sitting up and looking at the TV on the opposite wall.

"We need answers about what happened to you last night. I want to know why you sleep with a weapon and fired it at me in your sleep. You will tell us how you know Frisk or as you implied how your related to Frisk. Tiny human is a dear friend of mine and my brothers. We are consurned about this for many reasons. For one Frisk is our anvastor and must be protected at all costs, without that child human would use it as a reason to declare another war. We have fought to hard and sacrificed to much to left one human ruin everything we gained on the surface."

Papyrus looked at Grim.

"I looked into your past and was not able to find much. However you have been working for Muffet for several years, are known to many monsters, and have never hurt any of them. You clearly do not mean Monster kind any harm. I am aware that my quetions invade your personal life, but as of now both me and my brother have been affected by your actions. I believe we are entitled to some answers. In addition your mention of Frisk by name and the implication you made of you pocibly being a relitive to Frisk are a security risk. I have not told you my job, but I fear now there is no other option. I am the captain of the royal guard and as such it is my duty to handle all security risks. Do you understand human?"

"..."

Papyrus let Grim process everything he just told her. Him being the Captain of the royal guard was some what of a secret to keep press off him so he could do his job from the shadows. Undyne was chief of royal security and reported to Papyrus after he took over her old position. Politics where complicated within the monster court.

'What do I do? There is no way for me to get out of this. They have magic and came grab me easily from their positions. I really can't afford to leave this place. My old hide out has been taken over by that stupid gang. I might be able to take down a couple humans guys that are drunk off their rocker, but a trained veteran monster... Hell no! They are way to strong, have magic... well so do I, but I can't let them know that... What can I do. I don't want to talk about anything, but...'

Papyrus interrupted Grim's thoughts.

"Human i will allow you to choose which to discuss first, but we will talk about all of them. Is that clear?"

Grim let out a sigh.

'Lets get this over with.'

"You want o know what happened last night?"

"Yes."

Papyrus answered. Sans looked bored.

"Well..."

Grim started her tale

===

It was near the end of her shift at Forbidden Fruits, a popular strip club owned and run by humans, they where monster friendly though. Grim had been working here for many years her boss Dick had been the first person to hire her when she was realised from the hospital. He started Grim out in the kitchens as a dishwasher and taught her many things about the world.

Dick made sure Grim had food and a place to sleep as long as she needed. He had wanted Grim to stay with him, but she refused on the count the guy was juggling two girlfriends and a boyfriend with non the wiser to their cheating lover. Dick introduced Grim to his acquaintance Beast a well know ex-street-fighter who usually lived as a hermit in the woods, but occasionally came into town and stayed to an abandoned warehouse that was not to bad a place to stay.

Grim was so close to finishing her shift, something she was rather glad of do to knowing someone had been eyeing her private spots openly despite them being covered. Once the night was done she cleaned up and changed back into causal cloths. While gathering her things her boss knocked and entered the locker room.

"Grim?"

"Need something Dick?"

"I don't think you should go home by yourself tonight. I saw the way that patron was eyeing you when he should have been eyeing Sugar, Honey or Ginger."

"I'll be fine?"

"Grim. I know you can handle yourself. Beast did teach you after all, but you still a girl?"

"What?"

"I'm well aware you more than capable of handling yourself in a fight, but that man is far larger than you in both hight and mass. Please just let me drive you back home. If not me let some of the girls carpooling give you a ride."

"I'll be fine."

"Grim-"

"Dammit Dick I said I'll be fine! Stop worrying about me, I'm not a helpless teen anymore. I can take care of myself."

"I know your not helpless. You have proven that many times. I just want my friends to stay safe."

"Your not my friend your my boss."

"That... hurts. Fine go home alone, but please just... stay safe."

"I will."

Dick gave Grim one last consurned look before leaving Grim alone. He had a bad feeling about letting her leave alone and he really hoped was wrong. Grim swung her back pack over her shoulder and exited her work. To keep her bike from getting stolen she parked it out of sight in the allyway behind the club.

In hine sight it was. Bad habit to park there and even more unsafe. Grim had enpugh time to pull out her keys before the blistering pain set in. She stumbled, fell and blacked out before she even registered what happened.

When she came too her head spinning and there was an horrible pain between her legs like nothing she felt before. Getting shot admittedly had been bad, but this...

A large man grunted as he thrust into her. Grim felt violated, but was unable to move with his crushing weight. She could do nothing as he sped up and came inside of her torn walls. With a grunt he thrust a few more times before pulling out.

Grim waited for him to turn his back as he mumbled happily to himself congratulating himself. Grim used every ounce of her will power to silently get to her feet. Reaching into her left boot she took out her knife. As quietly as she could she approached the man who knocked her out and raped her.

Grim took a running leap onto his back and plunged the knife into his neck. He was unable to scream as blood filled his lungs. He thrashed and tried to get Grim odd his back, but was unable to. His body fell limp onto the ground with Grim still on his back. She finally allowed herself to let out a groan of pain and flinched as light filled the once dark alleyway.

"Grim?"

Dick stood in the back doorway of the club holding bags of trash. Dropping the bags he quickly rushed to Grim stopping just outside of the pool of blood on the ground. He took everything in, the body, Grim's bloody legs, torn pants, and the knife still in her hands embedded withing the corpses neck.

Instead of having the normal reaction of screaming, calling to cops, or running away Dick's face became calm. He looked Grim over and nodded.

"Grim go home."

"What?"

"I take care of cleaning this up this mess you go home and get cleaned up, try not to attract any attention and we can make it seem like this never happened. If you need anything call me or go to the warehouse. Beast will be there from the next five days before heading back to the woods. I'll get her to help me take care of this."

"Beast? Why is she here?"

"Completed a job for me. Now get out of here we'll handle this."

"Okay."

Grim struggled to her feet, picked up her bag, started her bike, and headed home. A tall figure exited the door to the bar as Grim rode away. Grim saw a glimpse of Beast picking up the corpse before turning around.

===

Grim told the brothers she left work, felt something hit her hear making her blackout, and woke up with pain between her legs. She left out the part about killing the bastard, Dick discovering her, and Beast handling the body. That was not something she could would speak of. After all technically Beast died years ago it would be very bad if she was found still alive.

Papyrus and Sans could tell Grim had not told them everything, but everything she said was true. Her answer was better than nothing and detales where probilly hard for her to speak of.

"Can we talk about something else, please?"

"Tell me of your relationship to Frisk."

"..."

Grim was silent her mind had gone blank. It had been some time sense she thought of her sibling and longer sense she told anyone they where related. Grim took in a breath and told the truth.

"Frisk is my sibling."

"Why have they never mentioned you?"

"Because to them... I'm dead."

The brothers exchanged confused looks.

"What do you mean human?"

"About four years ago I got stot trying to protect Frisk. They watched me bleed out and get taken away. They where not allowed to see me. I was in a come for a few months by the time I was realised everything had changed. It took me a few months to track Frisk down, monasters just came to the surface and when I finally found Frisk again they where hally playing with monsters. I would have approached then and there, but..."

Grim trailed off.

"But what?"

"Frisk looked so... happy. They laughed, played, and called two monsters mom and dad. I could not bring myself to take them away from a loving home they seemed happy in. Lord knows that kid deserves happiness after everything we went through."

"what did you two go through?"

Sans finally spoke up he curiously asked as Frisk refused to speak about their life before the underground.

"Don't want to talk about that. Nothing that concerns ether of you."

"your going to tell me and-"

"SANS! Leave Grim alone. I admit to being curious as well, but she is right that is non of our business. However what dose need answering is why you sleep with a weapon? And don't just say habit again."

"It really is a habit. I needed it back when Frisk and I survived on our own. Can we be done now? I've answered all your questions."

Papyrus gave an exasperated sigh. Grim was right she had answered all his questions even if they just rose more that they answered. He would have to get more answers out of her later. Rising to his feet he started walking back toward the kitchen.

"Grim get off your ass and go sit in the kitchen. Ill warm up your plate and you are going to eat."

"Fine."

Grim hopped off the couch and fallowed Papyrus into the kitchen to eat. Sans stayed on the couch and thought about what he learned about Grim. He was starting to wonder if Grim was even her real name. It would not surprise him if it was not. Clearly he would be needing to have a talk with the kid sooner rather than later. Sans grinned darkly as he thought of the best way to mess with Grim. The trick now was somehow getting Grim to see Frisk again.


	4. Sunday

G r im Fate

Chapter 4

Sunday

Grim was forced to speak with the offers the following morning. She managed to convince them she could not remember anything. They believed her and left her alone. Officer King told Grim she would be setting Grim up with a Rape recovery therapist and would be checking in on her periodically to make sure she was alright. There was nothing Grin could do other than nod and pretend that was fine.

'i need to speak with Beast.'

Grim though knowing the older women had a lot of life experience. It was possible she could help her. If not she could always chat with the dancers from the strip club. Dick had a very strict no sex police with any of his dancers or staff. That did not stop men and women alike from trying to get in their pants. Part of the reason behind the no sex police was the star trio had each had a bad experience within their pasts. Now that Grim though about it they might still be coping with it. It really would be a good idea to talk to them if she got a chance.

"GRIM, GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM AND COME EAT BREAKFAST!"

"Coming."

Grim called out after her thoughts where rudely interrupted by the noisy and obnoxious Papyrus. Grim forced herself off her bed and threw on a tank top and black joggers. Her striped hair was a mess and she did not care. Exiting her room she went to the chair she had eaten in the previous night. Sans sat in a chair to her left dozing off. Papyrus was finishing plating and turned to place his creation on the table. Grim held in a breath at seeing this intimidating monster wearing a pink frilled apron.

"EAT!"

With food in front of her and actually warm this time Grim started eating so she would not question the apron. Papyrus slammed Sans's plate on the table infront of him waking him with a start. Papyrus was glared seriously and would have smacked Sans, but one look at Grim eyeing them made he decided against it for now. Sans let out a silent breath of relief when Papyrus did not hit him like usual. Breakfast was quiet and uncomfortable. Grim was thankful for an excuse to relieve that tension when her phone rang suddenly. Politely excusing herself she returned to her room to talk in privet.

"Hello Dick. Need something?"

"Morning grim!"

Dick's voice was way to happy for morning.

"Hey I know you need time off and all that, but Beast wants to talk with you."

"She dose?"

"Yeah and she's going to find you today one way or another. I talked her into waiting to find you tell I finished calling you. Where would be the best place for you to speak? What- ... Oh! Hey Grim she want to talk now. Here she is."

Dick handed his cell over to the women with long grey hair.

"Grim."

A raspy female voice hard and harsh from years of disuse graded on Grim's ear.

"Hey Beast. Been a while."

"Where do you live."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I am coming to see you."

"There's no need for that."

"Tell me your address or Dick will tell me. I am going to check on you one way or another."

"Fine..."

Grim told Beast her address and gave her a warning about the monsters she lived with. Grim changed into slightly more presentable clothing even if she knew Beast would not care. Half and hour later there was a knock at the door. Grim exited her room in time to see Papyrus open the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT HUMAN?"

"I'm here for Grim."

"HOW DID-"

"Hey, Papyrus! This is a friend of mine. She known what happened and is just checking up on me."

Grim quickly jumped into the conversation. Last thing anyone needed was an irritating monster angering an alpha mage. Beast crossed her arms. The women was 6'5, all lean muscle, many scars covered her body, tanned skin, harsh violet eyes, long heathy knee length grey hair, and was dressed like a lumberjack. Beast was not happy to be looking at a monster but kept her opinion of their kind to herself.

"Grim grab your bag we're leaving."

"What?"

"WHAT?"

Grim and Papyrus said at the same time. Grim had figured Beast would talk to her here not take her somewhere else.

"Why."

"Monster territory."

Her answer completely confused Papyrus a human should not have been able to tell that. Grim understood immediately. Beast had a good nose and tried to stay away from other's territory's. Papyrus took in a breath and smelled something odd about the human this Beast not only smelled strange but there was something else...

"Alright we can go."

"Good."

While Papyrus was trying to figure out what was off about this Beast character Grim had grabbed her bag and left the house with the women. Once outside Grim stopped.

"So where do you want to talk?"

"The club."

"Why?"

"Because Dick is being annoying and you need to talk with him."

"I don't want to."

"To bad. Get on your bike and get started I'll meet you over there."

"Fine."

Grim did as instructed and mounted her bike. When she looked to where Beast had once been no one was there.

"Show off."

Grim muttered, put on her helmet, and started her bike. The sound of the motor out side made Papyrus fling the door open. He had time to see Grim leaving, but was not able to catch her in time for answers.

"DAMMIT!!!"

"bro? everything alright?"

Sans finally left the kitchen. Papyrus worlled on his brother glaring making Sans flinch. Papyrus's fists clenched.

"NO EVERYTHING IS NOT ALRIGHT. SOME RANDOM HUMAN COVERED IN BATTLE SCARS KNOCKED ON MY DOOR, HAD THE GALL TO DEMAND MY TENDENT THEN THEY JUST TOOK OFF WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A GOOD BYE!"

Papyrus fumed. Sans did the smart thing and said nothing the less noise he made the less likely he would be a target. Sans took a short cut deciding to just let Papyrus cool of on his own. When the younger brother was sure he was alone his shoulders sagged. He walked over the couch and flopped down. Using his right hand he rubbed his face. He was very tired from not getting enough sleep the past few nights. He really needed a nap, but was to stubborn to take one. After all he was better than his brother.

===

Frisk was bored. Their adopted parents where about to leave for the week to deal with another conference. Frisk was all packed and ready to spend the next week with their skeletal uncles. Frisk was ready for a very boring week as both Sans and Papyrus where going to be working and Frisk had school.

"Why do I have to go again?"

Flowey asked unhappy about being dragged along with Frisk to the skeleton brothers home. Frisk let out a sigh.

"No one will be home to care for you. You have to come."

"I still don't like it."

"Nodded."

"Frisk time to go."

Toriel called from the front door. Frisk quickly grabbed their backpack and Flowey's pot and ran to the door. Getting into the car they where happy to finally be doing something.

===

"Are you sure you can take care of them?"

Toriel asked the elder brother some what reluctant to leave her special child behind.

"i'm sure Tori. i got this. besides the boss will be keeping an eye socket on them. nothing to worry 'bout."

Sans reassured flashing his charming grin that had chicks of all types sold. Toriel was no exception. Her white fur tinted pink as she giggled looking fondly at her friend.

"Well if you say so Sans. I'll pick Frisk and Flowey up next sunday when I get back. Be good my child. Good bye Sans."

"Bye mom."

"see ya Tori."

The regal monsteress left joining her Ex in their car that would take them to the airport. Sans and the kid waved her off tell the car was out of sight. After Sans closed the front door and smiled down on his friend.

"ya ready for a horror movie marathon?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Sans smirking as he already knew the Answer. Frisk excitedly stated flinging their bags to the side of the couch, took a running start, and cannonballed into the cushions. Flowey protested as he hatted all the gore and blood his dislike made Sans truly happy. The large monster plopped down on the cushions next to Frisk and with a wave of his hand everything they needed was poofed into existence.

Papyrus had retreated to his room to do some work. He heard Lady Toriel enter the house, talk with Sans, and exit the house. He knew Sans would be having a horror movie marathon with Frisk and he left them be. He of course would join them later, but now he had other things on his mind. He pitched his nasal Arch as another one of his chronic headaches started to form. That women was proving to be more problematic than he first anticipated. However with Frisk here he hoped to get several things cleared up. Despite him first being mad when that "friend" of Grim's came for her it had been a blessing in disguise. With Grim out of the house it left time for Frisk to get settled in and left no chance for Grim to run when she came home. It might be a few hours, but it could wait. One way or another the siblings would be reunited that day for better or worse.

===

Grim arrived at the club not to long later. It took the usual time to get there as it did near every day. She parked in back like always and dismounted taking her helmet off in the process. She knew Sunday was the one day a week the club was closed as it was used to restock, rehearse, and get everything in order. However Grim just suspected Dick closed the place so he would have time to go to three different churches with his different partners without them finding out about the others.

Shacking her head Grim entered the building through the back door. There where several employees going about their tacks. One thing Grim liked about this place was everyone had a nickname given to on day one that stuck and was used when speaking to eachother. Only Dick knew the real names of his employees as the nicknames where there to keep everyone safe and cover up the less than legal side Hustle Dick dabbled in.

"Hey! Grim!"

A tanned plump bomshell blond, with green eyes, and a kind smile waved at Grim.

"Hey Sugar. Need something?"

Sugar was a few inches shorter than Grim and always had a smile. The blond bucket of smiling sunshine ran up to the gloomy storm cloud of a women.

"I'm so happy to see you!"

"Please let go."

"Never!"

Grim's ple fell of def ears as Sugar squeezed Grim tighter. The other dancers behind Sugar all chuckled some what at the display. Two of the more prominent dancers stepped forward each grinning. The one of the left was Honey a dark beauty with ebony hair styled in a bob, smooth dark chocolate skin, a curvy body, and honey colored eye that where the source of her nickname. The one on the right was Ginger a fiery fare skinned Valkyrie with very long and wavy ginger colored hair, her skin had faint freckles littering her hourglass form, pure blue eyes shone on her face, and she winked at Grim.

"Got a problem there hon?"

Ginger's Scottish-Irish accent kicked in puting an interesting tone to all her words.

"Come on now Sugar. Let the gal breath."

Honey spoke with an New Orleans French accent.

"But I don't want to."

Sugar wined her Southern drawl in the moment grading on Grim's ears.

"Let the poor las go ya big breasted bottle blond."

Ginger grabbed Sugars arms and pulled then from around Grim. While Honey was about the same hight as Grim Ginger hit six feet easily. Her hight had pros and cons. Right now Grim was grateful to Ginger for getting Sugar off her.

"That's not very nice Ginger."

"Honey, I don't get paid to be nice."

"Still, you could be nicer."

"What's going on over here?"

Honey and Ginger's friendly argument was interrupted by Dick walking over with six very tall, strong looking, and very intimidating looking men and women four guys and two women. Grim did not recognise any of them other than Beast.

"Lady's I don't pay you to stand here and look pretty. Get back to practicing the routines please."

"Alright ya Dick. We're going."

Ginger rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Sure thing hon."

Honey turned flashing a smile.

"Okay!"

Sugar happily scurried off. That left Grim alone with Dick, Beast, and five others she had never met. Dick happily watched his dancers walk away appreciating their ass-ets. He shook his head and turned back to Grim.

"Glad you could make it on such short notice Grim. There are a few things we need to discus. First off I'll introduce you to the new security I hired. You already know Beast she will be guarding the dancers on stage and in the dressing rooms. The guys will be the new bouncers they will be guarding all the doors and the main room to watch out for people who look scratchy, more than normal anyways. They are Lion, Bear, Fox, and ... What was your nick name again?"

"Snake."

"Right, right and this is snake. Alright boys this is Grim. She is my usual bartender and a good friend. She was the target i mentioned earlier. Your job is to keep what happened to her from happening to anyone and everyone else. I'll not have any more of my staff assaulted in or near my club. Is that clear?"

"Yes boss."

The guys all answered.

"Good now get going. Beast is me chief of security and will fill you all in on what needs to be done."

"Fallow me."

Beast led the new security guards away to talk about keeping the place safe. That left Dick and Grim alone with the other women left. The women was almost as tall as Beast. She had long brown hair with bangs cut to cover her eyes completely. It was impossible to see her eyes. Her skin was tanned like Beasts and had some visible scars.

"Grim this is Wolf. She's a friend who will be filling in as bartender tell you get back and then will replace Beast as the guard for my dancers. Beast and I agreed she would work for the week. Sadly she can't stay as she has things she has to do. I was hoping you could show Wolf around the bar, where the boos are kept, and test her knowledge. After your done showing her the ropes come see me in my office. Thanks."

Dick left before Grim could get in a word. Grim and Wolf where left in silence neither really knowing what to say. Finally Grim let out a sigh.

"So a guard and a bartender?"

Wolf nodded.

"You know Beast?"

Wolf nodded.

"You don't talk much do you?"

Wolf shook her head.

"This way to the bar. Show me what you can do."

Despite Wolf not saying a single word she proved to be really good at her job. Grim was pleasantly surprised with Wolf's skill. Grim left Wolf alone and went to Dick's office he was on his phone so Grim waited in the doorway.

"Now, now my love no need to be rash about this we can work this out."

"YOU NO GOOD DIRTY, ROTTEN, TWO FACED CHEATER!!!"

Grim could here the angry voice of one of Dicks lovers by the sound it was his boy friend.

"Come love muffin I-"

"NO! YOU CAN'T TALK YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS ONE! YOU HAVE BEEN FU##### TWO B###### BEHIND MY BACK FOR ######## MONTHS!!! WE ARE THOUGH!!! GOOD LUCK FINDING A PLACE TO SLEEP!!!"

And the line when dead. Dick looked unhappy for many reasons. Grim could not help smirking and let out a chuckle. Dick looked up and flushed.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"Just great!"

Dick slumped back in his chair. Grim walked in and took a seat.

"You know, this was a long time coming."

Grim stated still smirking. Dick glared at her.

"Oh shut up! Having more than one partner is hard. It's just i was hoping to hang on to him a bit longer."

"How long where you with him again."

"Hummm... I think is was a year or something close to that. Can't remember."

"Wow... it took that long for him to realize?"

"Well I am very good at what I do."

"What? Scamming partners out of money and their love."

"Among other things. Anyway enough of my love life we need to talk about that night."

"Fine."

"So..."

===

Papyrus had joined Sans and Frisk in the living room after the first two movies. It had been six hours sense then and Grim had still not returned. Sure Papyrus figured Grim would be out for a few hours but he had not anticipated her being gone the rest of the morning, all afternoon and well past evening. By this point it was near nine at night.

Both brother's moods turned fowl as time flowed by. Neither one would admit out loud that they where worried. Silently both where thinking back to what happened when Grim was late getting back. Frisk nodded off during the middle of the most recent movie leaning on Sans to use his fluffy jacket as a pillow.

Relief filled the brothers souls when they heard the sound of Grim's bike pulling up. They waited in anticipation for her to open the door. They hoped nothing bad had happened to her. After opening the front door Grim stumbled inside a few bags full of stuff piled into her arms and kicked the door shut.

"WERE WHERE YOU!"

Papyrus's voice boomed causing multiple things to happen. Grim jumped causing all the bags in her arms to go up and back down things going all over the room and a good portion landing on her. Frisk was started awake looked around eyes landed on the human on the ground. Sans was also started awake.

"boss volume. don't need the Neighbors complaining again."

Papyrus flat out ignored Sans as he focused on the fallen human. Grim grunted out a string of very colorful curses nasty enough to make Sans blush. Said skeleton was trying his best not to laugh at the very dark expression on Papyrus's face. The once sleeping Frisk was now very much awake and confused as they did not recognise most of the works leaving the women's mouth.

"GRIM!!!"

It was in that moment both Frisk and Grim had reconstruction cross their faces.

"Sis?"


End file.
